User blog:Koilee Romano/Episode 2 - GET THEM
Route Info Part I Koilee : Head to Burgerburgh Domestic Airport to recieve your next flight to Portallini! First To Depart : Prudence and Cooper Cooper : Let's go! Second To Depart : Yui and Elle Elle : We have a five minute lead. Let's go! Nevada : Im guessing we have to wait soooo long... Third To Depart : Janana and Cherissa Janana : There should be like a Bananeria here! Cherissa : No, a Cherriea! Fourth To Depart : Vicky and Mindy Mindy : Go mom! Mindy : *Sighs, then pushes her in a taxi* Fifth To Depart : Carlo and Bruna Romano Carlo : *Strums Guitar* TAAAAAXIIII Sixth To Depart : Robby and Captain Cori Captain Cori : Robby, get over it, plane crashes are rare. Robby : ILL BE STRANDED AGAIN! *Screams* Seventh To Depart : Ivy and Zoe Ivy : First class was amazing! Luckily I was a Travel Trout worker! Eight To Depart : Rudy and Scarlett Rudy : Let's hope we don't mess up. Ninth To Depart : Nevada and Utah Nevada : BEHOLD! My new invention, a necklace! Utah : Let's go Nevada, we can't get eliminated especially at a low place! Tenth To Depart : Sarge Fan and Radllyn Sarge Fan : United Airlines delayed us for 15 minutes. Let's pick another airline. Last To Depart : Big Pauly and Kingsley Kingsley : No time for joking, we got to step up our game. Big Pauly : Burger! Kingsley : Not now... -First Flight - Cathay Pacific- Cooper and Prudence Ivy and Zoe Carlo and Bruna Romano Yui and Elle Janana and Cherissa Vicky and Mindy -Second Flight - American Airlines- Nevada and Utah Rudy and Scarlett Kingsley and Big Pauly -Third Flight - United Airlines- Sarge Fan and Radllyn (NO!) Robby and Captain Cori Flight One Lands, Detour Results so far Cook : Cook a perfect pasta for a customer. Clean : Clean the kitchen of Papa's Pasteria. -Flight Two Lands- Ivy and Zoe Finish -Flight Three Lands- Roadblock and Detour Results so far Yui and Elle Finish Cooper and Prudence Finish Roadblock : Lead Deano to his missing boats got bored after, so i'll skip to the placings. Next time, guys! Placements First- Yui and Elle (EXPRESS PASS) Second - Ivy and Zoe Third - Carlo and Bruna Romano Fourth - Janana and Cherissa Fifth - Nevada and Utah Sixth - Rudy and Scarlett Seventh - Vicky and Mindy Eighth - Cooper and Prudence Ninth - Sarge Fan and Radllyn Tenth : Saved From Double Elimination was also a non-elim! - Big Pauly and Kingsley ELIMINATED - Robby and Captain Cori ELIMINATED ONE EPISODE AGO - Pinch Hitwell and Bertha 15 Minutes after the Elimination Rudy : Wanna check out the city? Scarlett : I'd love to. Rudy : Hey, I see a wedding! Let's perform for them! Scarlett : But the cops are surrounding them! Rudy : We'll be fine, We'll just say we were going to perform to them! Scarlett : Ok.... Announcer : Do you, Olga, Make him the happiest man in the galaxy? Olga : I do! Announcer : And do you, Edoardo, maker her the happiest woman in the galaxy? Edoardo : I *out of breath* do. *breaths* Everyone - Yay! Rudy : Hold on, you havent seen nothing yet! -Plays- -Olga faints due to the massive amount of noise, the fall injured her back- Edoardo : MEDICS! HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE! Medics : She's breathing, you'll be fine. Edoardo : Phew... -Everyone looks at Rudy and Scarlett- Rudy : Heh... Surprise? Everyone : BOOO!!!! Edoardo : You've ruined my wedding with your band! Edoardo : Get them! Rudy : We gotta get outta here! Hank : Stop right there! Scarlett : NO! Hank : Im warning you! -Tazer- Edoardo : Help me! Hank : Oh shoot... Hank : Cop #4621, two intruders have ruined the wedding. requesting back-up immedieately. Cop #4621: Tracking security cameras... Cop #4621: Names found. Rudy and Scarlett from Scarlett and the Shakers. Hank : Thank you for your service. Hank : I'll get you one day... Hank : After every... single... crime... Hank : This will end... Hank : NOW. -After- Scarlett : UGH! I HATE YOU! WE NEARLY GOT CAUGHT BECAUSE OF YOU! Rudy : Calm down, we got away from all those other crimes... We just messed up. It happens! *Smiles* Scarlett : Forget it, Your acting like this wasn't a big deal at all. Scarlett and the Shakers is done. Im calling Clover and Marty. Category:Blog posts